Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16, which evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Along with Charmander and Squirtle, Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto. Its name is a combination of bulb, the rounded storage organ of the plant that are often planted underground, σαῦρος saur, which is the ancient greek term for lizard. Its japanese name, フシギダネ Fushigidane, actually means "isn't it strange?". It is also a pun of 不思議種 fushigidane, which means "mysterious bulb". ReBoot Multiuniverse Bulbasaur was a clone created by Mewtwo from one of Ash's Pokémon. Bulbasaur was a very close friend to Akari's Chikorita, if not a young couple. The versatile Grass-Type made his appearance in Mainframe Strikes Back, teaming up with his family and the Chikorita line. He split with his love interest assisting Matrix during the fight against Megabyte, and much like the anti-hero, he took quite a beating. Fortunately, they were saved as an enraged Meganium fired the virus using a Tear Beam, a substitute of a Solarbeam utilizing the Tear's volatile energy. He recovered in the Principal Office shortly afterward. Ultimate Story Bulbasaur has played a few key role in the story. A Bulbasaur that was eventually picked up and owned by Ash contained one of the Pokemon stones. Buttercup owns a Bulbasaur. It was given to her by Lisa after she realized that she and the other girls needed Pokemon to make it through the Journey Through Kanto. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Bulbasaur was first seen at Kokiri Forest along with Zelda II; he was a part of her Starter team with six others and he had accomplished some incredible feats. He was used during the first three dungeons as Link was collecting the Spiritual Stones, and remained as one of his closest, loyal partners. Gallery 001 bulbasaur by pklucario-d5z1g10.png bulbasaur_by_rekurobis-d6ahoft.jpg Bulbasaur-GO.png 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime_3.png IL051_8.jpg _CNm1X0O4ck.jpg pokemon-bulbasaur.png stado-bulbazavrov.jpg yaica-bulbazavra.jpg ataka-bulbazavra.jpg EP010.png Redbulbasaur.jpg 800px-Ash_Bulbasaur.png High_vine.png Ash_Bulbasaur_Leech_Seed.png f91283b0a4b009e3ec4b9b95d41569919bf43adf6e257cddb4689595b3ddcdfc.png poke_bulbasaur_MORELULL.jpg Journey through kanto coverart by theikranrider77 dc4t832.jpg WTP Bulbasaur.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Bulbasaur (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Black and White edition) WTP Bulbasaur (3).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) dekutree.jpg|Bulbasaur with his team inside the Deku Tree. Sacredforest.jpg|Bulbasaur with Saria and the Forest Pokémon dodongo.jpg|Bulbasaur with his team at Dodongo's Cavern jabujabu.jpg|Bulbasaur with his team outside Jabu-Jabu Insidejabujabu.jpeg|Bulbasaur teaching Ruto a lesson Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non Humans Category:Horn Users Category:Grass Type Pokemon Category:Funniest Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Poison Type Pokemon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michele Knotz Category:Elementals Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Trios Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Jayne Sands Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover